¿Y qué?
by Rossana's Mind
Summary: [One-shot] Hana, al compartir con su tío Hao, logra descubrir más allá de los sentimientos que él posee por su madre. (Continuación de 'No tiene nada de malo' Leve HaoXAnna y mención de YohXAnna)


**ÑAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Amo a Hao :c Es uno de mis amores platónicos más especiales u,u lml! Es como… Una especie de continuación del One-shot "No tiene nada de malo" Leve HaoXAnna, mención de YohXAnna! Jejeje! **

**Espero que les guste!**

¿Y qué?

"_¡Hana-dono!"_

—… "_Ignóralo, ignóralo, ignóralo, ignóralo…"_

"_¡Hana-dono!"_

—… "_Ignóralo, ignóralo… ¡Ignóralo!"_ — Caminó más rápido.

"_¡HANA-DONO!"_

— "_Ignóralo, ignóralo, ¡IGNÓRALO, MIERDA!"_ — Comenzó a correr.

"_¡LE ESTOY HABLANDO, HANA-DONO!"_

Y así fue como su corta paciencia se fue al carajo.

— ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS QUIERES, ESPÍRITU DE MIERDA?! — Se giró furioso mientras se detenía para ver al samurái dar un respingo por el grito.

"_¡No debería saltarse las clases! Ya es la séptima vez…"_

— ¡¿Y qué?! ¿Quién querría seguir en ese odioso lugar por más de dos minutos? ¡NI HABLAR! — Se colocó rascó la cabeza con una expresión irritada. — Déjame solo, Amidamaru.

"_Pero…"_

—… Dije…— Le lanzó una mirada asesina, heredada de su madre. — Quiero estar solo. — Repitió con los dientes apretados.

Sin esperar que el espíritu replicara, emprendió su marcha a su lugar favorito: El cementerio. Cuando llegó, como siempre, el lugar estaba deshabitado, poco le importó, en realidad para nada, pues podía encontrar paz consigo mismo. Al llegar a la cima, soltó un sonoro suspiro, pues estaba harto de todo. Ni él mismo podía soportarse a veces. El solo verse en el espejo en algunas ocasiones, provocaba que su humor se estrellara con el suelo. No le importaba para nada parecerse a su madre, pues sentía que compartía indirectamente con ella…

Pero incluso debía admitir, que también había heredado cosas de su padre, a quién detestaba sin razón alguna, salvo que le molestaba su actitud tan…

Volvió a suspirar con molestia.

— ¿Estamos aburridos, Hana? — Escuchó una suave y tranquila risa masculina a sus espaldas.

Se giró abruptamente para encarar al joven de aproximadamente su edad que vestía su característico kimono rojo con diseño de flores en algunos bordes. Frunció el ceño.

—… ¿Tío Hao? ¿Qué quieres?

— Vaya manera de referirte a Dios. — Sonrió con arrogancia.

— Solo eres mi tío. — Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza. — Eso eres para mí, no eres la gran cosa.

— No te refieras a mí de esa forma. Después de todo, soy el Shaman King.

—…— Le lanzó una mirada asesina, no odiaba a su tío, pero vaya que le sacaba de quicio el muy maldito. — Deja de fastidiar, puedes irte de aquí con tu traje afeminado.

— Qué cruel eres, _sobrino_. — Hana le lanzó una mirada sospechosa, pues Hao había transformado esa orgullosa sonrisa por una llena de dulzura y amabilidad. — Este 'traje afeminado' del que hablas... — Acarició la tela.— Me lo dio tu madre.

—… ¿Eh? — Abrió los ojos como platos. — _"¡¿Mamá?! ¡¿Mi mamá, madre, peligro cien por ciento?! ¡¿ELLA?!"_

— No te sorprendas, según decía Yoh, tenía gran habilidad con la costura. — Miró a sí mismo sus ropas sin borrar su sonrisa.— Después de todo ella hizo su traje de combate.— Se rió.— Quién sabe, tal vez haga uno para ti algún día.

—... ¿Te burlas de mí?

— No.— Se encogió de hombros tras arrodillarse a acariciar uno de los cientos de gatos que se habían reunido a su alrededor.— _"De hecho, fue tu madre la que se burló de mí cuando me lo dio."_

_-F-la-s-h__—B-a-c-k-_

_Anna la itako, apoyada en el marco de la ventana, miraba el cielo nocturno mientras sostenía a su pequeño hijo dormido en sus brazos. Estaba escondida junto con su prometido luego de ser revividos por su cuñado, pues necesitaban descansar, reponer energía, y así volver a casa, aunque fuera por un corto período, pues esta vez tendrían que hacerlo solos._

_Sí, solos. Sin su hijo._

_Porque ni la itako ni Yoh deseaban que la criatura que habían tenido volviera a morir en los brazos de su madre._

_Además... Ninguno de los dos aún eran adultos como para alcanzar una fuerza mayor._

_La sensación había sido catastrófica, el shock y el temblor de su cuerpo no reaccionó cuando fue asesinada, luego le siguió el shaman. Con un brazo, sujetaba a su niño, y con el otro se acariciaba la sien, pues el dolor de cabeza que había comenzado desde que se refugiaron no se había ido._

_— Pareces preocupada, Anna._

_No se asustó, ni mucho menos se sorprendió de verlo allí, se giró a verlo, estaba sentado en el futón, cubriéndolo las capas que le había visto en el G.S. Antes de volver al mundo de los vivos. Le sonreía con pura diversión._

_— ¿Te causa gracia que tu hermano, tu cuñada y tu sobrino murieran?_

_— Pero estás aquí, viva, gracias a mí._

_— Yoh ya te dio las gracias, no molestes._

_— Tienes razón.— Se levantó para caminar hacia ella.— Pero no escuché tu agradecimiento.— La rubia bufó, causando que el Shaman King se riera. Le encantaba molestarla._

_— Mmph.— Se irguió para mirar al Hao.— Bien, tendrás tus 'gracias', vago desquiciado.— Le miró con cierta burla, confundiendo al chico de cabellos largos. Le extendió el pequeño Hana con el ceño fruncido.— Pero tenlo primero._

_ — ¿Eh?  
_

_— Dije que lo cargues, pedazo de imbécil.— La poca paciencia se le estaba acabando.— Has tenido hijos en tus otras vidas, ¿no? Debes saber cómo hacerlo._

_Hao la miró con cara de pocos amigos, sintiéndose un poco humillado. Sin más, extendió sus fuertes brazos para tener el pequeño heredero de los Asakura en sus brazos. Anna se encaminó al equipaje mientras Hao observaba a su sobrino. Cuando lo vio dentro de los Grandes Espíritus, le pareció un mocoso un poco... Idiota, como su hermano. Pero el gran parecido que tenía con su madre era impresionante, cabellos y ojos dorados, como la hermosa Itako de la cual estaba jodidamente enamorado, pero no tenía planeado revelarlo ante Anna. JAMÁS._

_Siguió observando a su sobrino en un aire ausente. _

_Una gran pregunta surgió en su mente._

_Si él y Anna hubieran estado juntos... ¿Su hijo hubiera tenido la misma apariencia que Hana? _

_Bueno, tenía el derecho de la duda, era el gemelo del futuro hombre de la bella mujer, por lo cual... ¿Hubiera algo de diferencia?_

_— Oye._

_Se giró abruptamente para mirar a Anna. Por un momento, juró que ella supo lo que pensaba, pero eso era imposible, así que trató de relajar su semblante, pero notó que ella llevaba una prenda roja en su brazo._

_— Eso es..._

_— Un kimono.— Contestó tranquilamente.— Es el famoso gracias del que te hablaba._

_Hao la miró con sorpresa unos segundos, pero no por mucho tiempo, pues escucharon un ruido._

_— ¡Anna! Soy yo.— Apareció el Asakura menor.— Oh... ¿Nii-san? ¿Qué haces aquí? — Sonrió con amabilidad._

_— Al parecer supuso que le teníamos esto, Yoh.— Anna le mostró la prenda._

_— ¡Puede ser, jijijiji!— Se rió.— ¿Te gustó, nii-san? Anna lo hizo con sus propias manos._

_Hao volvió a mirar a Anna en un semblante inexpresivo, aunque internamente estaba sorprendido y hasta conmovido podía agregar. La joven lo había hecho sólo para él. Nadie le había regalado algo durante muchísimo tiempo._

_— Pensamos que sería buena idea que lo trajeras puesto cada vez que vienes a visitarnos.— Se encogió de hombros.— Si tienes un problema con él, te juro que te haré caer desde el trono hasta la Tierra, ¿oíste?— Le lanzó una mirada asesina._

_Hao entregó en silencio a Hana en brazos de su padre para recibir el presente De su cuñada. Lo admiró, como todo estaba oscuro, le costó definir el color, pero gracias a la luz de la luna, supuso que era rojo. Sonrió, pues la joven sabía que era su color favorito._

_— Me extraña este presente, Anna.— La miró con cierta burla.— Creí que me regalarías un golpe._

_— Ehh... Nii-san, creo que no debiste decir e...-— Dio un respingo ante lo siguiente._

_Oh, sí. Anna, la Itako, le había propinado un buen puñetazo en el rostro del Shaman King con su mano izquierda._

_Sí, la legendaria izquierda._

_Y no, no cachetada, un puñetazo, y bien merecido._

_— Mmph, pedazo de mierda, malagradecido. Si querías el golpe, lo hubieras pedido antes de tomarme la molestia de la sugerencia que me dio Yoh. Además, te verías menos vago._

_El guerrero legendario sólo se rió nerviosamente, mientras que Hao, con el rostro cubierto por la oscuridad de la noche y sus cabellos largos, ocultó la sonrisa que se había dibujado en sus labios junto con el calor que se había concentrado en sus mejillas y no precisamente por el golpe._

_— "Amar a tu cuñada... Es complicado."— Pensó con cierta diversión._

_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k—E-n-d-s-_

Hana observaba en silencio a su tío, estudiando las expresiones que había hecho al pronunciar a su madre biológica. Nunca lo había visto expresarse como su padre cuando lo vio junto con su madre cuando era un niño, no tenía muchos recuerdos, pero cada vez que veía a su madre gritarle a su estúpido padre, este le sonreía con mucha dulzura y amor, así como ahora estaba su tío al mencionar a la poderosa Itako. La simple idea le enfermó, y más aún ante la posibilidad de la deducción que había sacado.

—... Tío Hao... ¿Tú sientes algo por mi madre?— Decidió ir directo al grano.

— Sería un tanto extraño no sentir nada por la persona que te dio ropa y que causa terror hasta a los mismos guerreros legendarios.— Se rió.

— No te lo tomes tan literal, estúpido.— Replicó con una venita en la frente.— ¡Te estoy preguntando qué clase de sentimientos posees por ella!— No sabía por qué, pero no le agradaba el hecho de imaginarse lo que pensaba.

— ¿Cuáles crees tú, Hana?— Sonrió con malicia. Puede que el menor fuese un flojo como su padre, pero era inteligente y muy observador, sentidos agudos de la Itako.

—... ¡¿Có-Cómo mierda puedes...?! ¡Está casada! ¡Y mi padre...!

— Yoh ya lo sabía.— lo miró con burla.— Fue la primera vez que oí algo tan estúpidamente sensato de él.

—... ¿Qué dijo?— Debía admitirlo estaba interesado en el tema.

Es que... Joder. ¡Ambos Asakura interesados por la misma mujer! Sabía que su madre era muy hermosa con grandes poderes espirituales, e incluso ella misma casi acaba con la vida del sujeto que tenía en frente, pero... ¿Por qué?

— Tú debes saber que Yoh es mi descendiente, mi hermano en esta época y a la vez la otra mitad que nunca reclamé.— Hana asintió.— Eso mismo me lo dijo él.

— ¿Qué?

— Dijo que de algún modo, somos la misma persona y que por esa misma razón, no era extraño que sintiéramos lo mismo Por Anna.

—... ¡Pero no entiendo! ¡Nunca he visto a ese sujeto molesto! ¡Ni siquiera lo estuvo cuando supo que tú... Sientes eso por MI MADRE!— Se quejó. Era SU madre, mierda. Ni el Shaman King lo cambiaría. Y por más que odiara admitirlo, tampoco le agradaba la idea de pensar en Asakura Yoh en no ser su padre, pues era su gran meta para que pudiese derrotarlo algún día.— ¡También me sorprende lo jodidamente calmado que estás! ¿Acaso...?— Apretó los puños. — ¿Acaso no sientes frustración ni dolor al decirlo?

— Sí, ¿y qué?— Se volvió a encoger de hombros.— Pero las cosas se aceptan tales y como son, Hana. Puede ser difícil el camino...— Una ráfaga de viento agitó el cabello de ambos. El rubio vio la tristeza cubierta por una manta inexpresiva en los ojos de su tío.— Pero debes seguir si quieres alcanzar tu objetivo. Anna no me hubiese acompañado en mi objetivo, llegaría a pensar que quizás intentara matarme, nunca lo sabré, pues el hubiera no existe... Pero no hay nada más que decir.

—...

— Hana, esta conversación nunca tuvo tiempo ni lugar.

Dicho esto, el joven desapareció, dejando al rubio pasmado. Estaba... Conmocionado. De verdad no podía creerlo. No comprendía la situación y Hao tampoco le pedía que entendiera, sólo lo obligo a escuchar. A pesar de la gran pena que descubrió dentro de su tío, lo dejaba un poco inquieto.

Su madre, Asakura Anna, era una mujer brillante, observadora, calculadora y ágil.

Estaba seguro, muy seguro...

Que ella siempre supo del amor frustrado que Hao le tenía.

Pero no se le hablaría del tema para herirlo, sabía que su madre podría mostrarse malvada, pero era una bondadosa en esos sentidos. Puede que no amada a Hao...

Pero no quería lastimarlo tampoco.

Y en cuanto a Yoh... Supuso que él supo que pasaría eso desde el principio, y no intervendría, pues le parecía increíble la confianza que depositaba en su madre y lo mucho que respetaba sus temas personales.

Aunque con una simple mirada, todo estaba dicho.

Ninguno de los Asakura va con rodeos.

Hao no era la excepción.

Le preguntó si no sufría por ello, y recibió un sincero, pero a la ves irónico:

_"Sí, ¿y qué?"_

Mientras tanto, dentro de los G.S., el Shaman King sentado en su trono, apoyaba su mejilla en su mano.

—_ "Juré nunca tocar el tema de nuevo, pero Anna logra contradecir mis propios principios ahora."_— Sonrió con tristeza.

_Fin._

**Ña ña... Espero que les haya gustado, y los que no entendieron algunas cosas, viene de mi otro One-Shot 'No tiene nada de malo' si quieren, échenle una mirada ñeñe**

**espero que les haya gustado! **

**Fighting!**

**Rossana's Mind cambio y fuera!**

**Reviews?**


End file.
